


Headcanon: Bleach characters + Oral

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Just what it says on the tin.





	Headcanon: Bleach characters + Oral

**Author's Note:**

> [buriedinbleach](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/) asked: *ahem* who, in your opinion, would be the best at giving oral? Guys and girls. Go crazy, sis! 😉👌
> 
>  
> 
> _I think that most of the Bleach babes would be decent at oral to varying degrees, so these are just those who stand out to me as being great at oral for very specific reasons. There is only 1 person I know for certain who gets the top spot. The rest are in no particular order._
> 
>  
> 
> I'm [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com) on Tumblr  
> Link to this post [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/180831126808/ahem-who-in-your-opinion-would-be-the-best-at)

  * #1 is  **Lisa**. Is this really a surprise? She knows everything there is to know on the topic of sex, a certified scholar of the carnal discipline. Through decades of giving and receiving, Lisa has honed her technique to absolute perfection. Legend has it, her record is 3 minutes and 23 seconds. Look, as a straight I personally wouldn’t seek her out for oral but I can guarantee you that Lisa would be able to make me come in under 5 mins. She’s  _that_  good.


  * **Kensei**. My favourite and I’m biased, but here’s my entirely fabricated evidence. Kensei hates losing. He’s competitive af, but who is he competing against?  _Himself_. Kensei didn’t come to play. He’ll rack up your orgasms like a man out to beat his personal best. Mr large and in charge is used to having the authority of a captain (100 years of exile isn’t going to completely eradicate that), so I HC that Kensei enjoys the feeling of control. Especially the control he has over you when he’s got your writhing under his mouth, thighs pinned in place, completely at his mercy. Let’s be real – giving someone good head comes with a huge ego boost. Seeing them respond to him in ecstasy?  _He_  did that.  _He_  made them come that hard. Kensei is ALL about that life, and it turns him on to no end.


  * Oh  **Shunsui**. He’d spend hours eating you out, and we all know that’s not an exaggeration, is it? All high-level shinigami have good stamina, but this old man really takes the cake. The very definition of languid, Shunsui would absolutely delight coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of you in the slowest, most infuriating way possible. Because he’s very serious about spending the duration of a feature film between your thighs, he’ll switch it up and lick his way across your inner thighs and hips, giving your overstimulated pussy a break – but not for long. When you’ve been around as long as he has, you pick up a thing or two, and become a semi-master of all trades. Now, it happens that pleasuring women is an area of study that Shunsui is very interested in. So expect to reap the rewards of all those years of…research under his belt.


  * Attentiveness is  **Shuhei** ’s main weapon. That, and that deep voice of his (one deep, rumbly moan while his mouth is on you is all it takes for you to clench involuntarily). Being a notorious people pleaser has it’s perks – because he’s so eager to please, Shuhei’s always listening and paying attention to your body’s reactions, and adjusts his actions accordingly. When you’re in bed, he believes in checking in. A lot. But given that oral keeps his mouth occupied, Shuhei has learned to observe your non-verbal cues. By the time he first makes you come, he already knows whether that sharp gasp you just made was one of pain or pleasure. Oh, and that deep voice?


  * **Kisuke**  – huge perv. It’s like he never grew out of his horny teenager phase, he only learned to tamp it down when needed. His default state is horny on main. And like any good scientist, one of his dominant traits is curiosity. How many licks to get to the middle of your sweet, sweet tootsie roll? Kisuke will find out. For science.


  * **Yoruichi**  is naturally talented. She’s good at everything. She is the beyonce of the bleachverse. If anyone in soul society has Big Dick Energy, it’s her. Can you imagine Yoruichi being bad at anything? No. That goes doubly for giving head. I HC that like her bff Kisuke, Yoruichi likes to play. She’ll toy with you, all teasing licks and holding what you want, no,  _need_ , juuuust out of reach. And when she’s got you practically begging, she’ll finally give it to you, finding a pattern she already knows will work wonders, and not wavering from it for a second.


  * Yeah I HC  **Renji**  as an adorkable lover, but there are moments when Renji gets positively feral. He’ll eat you out as if, well, he was ravenously hungry. Fact: there is nothing sexier than being wanted. Irresistibly desired. When Renji’s between your legs, there’s no hiding the sheer enjoyment he’s feeling. From smug anticipation to an almost gleeful excitement, Renji absolutely LOVES every second he spends tasting you. I personally think he’s pretty skilled, but it’s that single-minded, laser focus on you that really seals the deal. And he’s not shy about how much he loves giving you oral. Even with your juices all over his lips and chin, he’ll still have a cocky ass grin plastered on his face.




End file.
